


With you

by Ayfe



Series: Heaven [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, also a lot of cheesiness, fluffy fluff, just fluff, thats it, thats the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayfe/pseuds/Ayfe
Summary: It was inevitable, Chanyeol knew.After almost a year it was time to finally explain how the blond-haired angel left the front wall of an art shop and ended up right here in his arms.





	With you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Like always I don't know what this is. No, I know. It's short. That's it.  
> I appreciate every comment and kudos. Enjoy! ^^;

Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s shaking hands in his own. The smaller looked up at him, a nervous smile appearing on his face. He squeezed Baekhyun’s hands and leaned in to give the former angel a small kiss on his forehead. Baekhyun closed his eyes for a second enjoying the touch of Chanyeol’s soft lips. “It will be fine. Don’t worry, Baek.” said Chanyeol as he straightened himself. He was now looking into the worried eyes of his boyfriend.

“How do you know that?” Baekhyun asked doubtfully. “What if they won’t like me? What if they’ll think I’m not good enough for you or what if they-“ His rambling was interrupted by a quick kiss, this time aimed at his lips instead of his forehead. Chanyeol’s plan on silencing him was a success and so he smiled at Baekhyun.

“It’s just my dumb friends, don’t worry about their opinion too much.” Chanyeol said in a playful tone.

“But what about your sister? What if she-“ Baekhyun started again, but he was once again interrupted by Chanyeol who was shaking his head. “No buts.”

 

**~•••~**

 

It was the beginning of October. The trees in the park were colored in many different colors and from time to time the autumn breeze made some of the leaves fall to the ground. Across the park was a small and cozy café, which Chanyeol discovered the first day they arrived to the capital city. It was actually his and Baekhyun’s favorite place in the city even though the former angel despised coffee; he always rather ordered a hot chocolate and a slice of strawberry cheesecake.

Today a young woman was sitting at one of the tables in the café. Yoora had a cup of her favorite coffee and she was looking down at the table until she heard the door of the café opening. She lifted her head, her long dark hair bouncing. However her expecting smile felt a bit when she noticed that the newcomer is not who she was waiting for. She moved her eyes back to the table fidgeting with a ring on her finger and smiling with a thought of her soon-to-be husband. Her thoughts wandered to the wedding which will be happening in just a few days.

That was also the reason why Yoora was here today. When Chanyeol’s invitation to her wedding had arrived back, she was delighted to discover that he won’t be coming alone. During one of their usual calls Chanyeol had assured her that he’ll introduce his boyfriend to her at the wedding, nonetheless she had insisted on meeting him sooner and so she was here. She had made a small trip to the capital city, taking a break from all the wedding preparations and to meet up with the both of them.

It didn’t take long before her brother appeared in the door of the café. As she happily noticed there was a young man with him. Yoora almost cooed at their height different, but she managed to contain her composed face. Not for a long, though. When they got closer she practically jumped from her seat sweet smile showing on her face. She hurried to give a hug to Chanyeol before she took a proper look at his small boyfriend.

Baekhyun was standing behind Chanyeol trying to hide himself behind his tall frame. Chanyeol took his hand which he had dropped as he was hugging his sister and squeezed it to calm him down.

“Hello!” Yoora was giving her full attention to Baekhyun now. “I’m Yoora and you must be Channie’s boyfriend.” she said cheerfully smiling at the smaller man.

Baekhyun’s cheeks tinted with a light pink upon being called Chanyeol’s boyfriend. “I-I’m Baekhyun. Nice to meet you Yoora-ssi.” he mumbled looking shyly at the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

“Nice to meet you, too.” Yoora said and motioned them to sit at the empty seats. “Come on boys, sit down. We have a lot of talking to do.” she said eagerly.

Baekhyun was shy and so it took some effort from Chanyeol and especially from Yoora to get the conversation going, but once he became comfortable in her presence his nervousness faded away. Yoora was truly nice and easy going; she had the same loud and boisterous personality as Chanyeol. And so before he even noticed it, he was lost in a pleasant conversation with the Park siblings.

 

Yoora took a sip of her almost cold coffee as she listened to a story Baekhyun was excitedly telling them. She moved her eyes to Chanyeol studying his face curiously. A knowing smirk appeared on her face but she abruptly hid it behind the cup of coffee. _My baby brother really is in love,_ she thought as she watched Chanyeol staring at the smaller man sitting next to him with a love-struck face.

Later they left the café, rather walking through the streets of the capital city. It was Yoora’s first visit and there were so many monuments and places to see and visit. In the end they didn’t make it to all the places they wanted, nonetheless it was an eventful day and Yoora enjoyed it. As she was giving Chanyeol and Baekhyun a goodbye she decided that from now on she’ll adore the small boyfriend of her baby brother. She even squeezed his cheeks, chuckling afterwards because of Baekhyun’s cute whining.

 

**~•••~**

 

Yoora was checking herself in the mirror, her palms were sweating but she obviously couldn’t wipe them on her white wedding dress. She took a deep breath, trying to overcome her nervousness. It wasn’t the same nervousness she felt just a few days ago, when some doubtful thoughts crossed her mind. That was one of the reasons why she had decided to visit Chanyeol in the capital city, even though she knew she’d be seeing him in just a few days on her wedding. It had been very helpful to take a break from the wedding preparations and now she was here.

Today was her wedding day, she’ll stand in front of the altar with her soon-to-be husband in something more than an hour, but the nervousness she felt this time was more about expectations than doubts.

Yoora smoothed her wedding dress and once again looked at the mirror to make sure that there’s not anything else which need to be fixed. Her bridesmaids already assured her that she looks perfect, but none of them were here now to repeat it. They left her a few minutes ago to make sure that everything was ready for the ceremony.

She heard a hesitant knocking on the door, turning around she voiced a soft “Come in.” She expected the person to be Chanyeol since it was about the time he said he’ll come back. However as the door opened Yoora saw Junmyeon entering the room. “Junmyeon-ah.” she smiled at Chanyeol’s best friend, however after all the years of knowing each other she considered Junmyeon as her friend, too.

“Nice to see you again, noona.” Junmyeon greeted her. “I brought others as well since Chanyeol texted me to meet here. I hope you don’t mind.” he said as he opened the door wider and Yoora got to see the other four men standing there hesitantly. Yoora shook her head to confirm Junmyeon that it’s fine and motioned them with a smile to walk inside.

“This is Sehun,” Junmyeon started to introduce them. “and next to him is Jongdae and ehh… you already know Minseok and Luhan.”

“Of course.” she nodded. “The wedding cake looks amazing, thank you. I’m glad you came and I could finally meet you all. I’ve heard a lot about you from Chanyeol.” As expected the names weren’t unknown to Yoora. Chanyeol always shared different stories about his friends when they called or when he visited her. Yoora was glad that her wedding was opportunity to finally meet them personally, that’s also why she invited them.

“You look stunning, Yoora-ssi.” spoke Minseok and she became flustered as others added their compliments. But before they could start a proper conversation there was heard another knocking on the door.

This time the room was entered by Chanyeol with Baekhyun right behind. The short silence which followed after their arrival was disturbed by Chanyeol’s loud greeting. He was so glad to see his friends again, they had visited him in the capital city before, but never all at once, actually, the last time some of them visited was before the summer even started. Also he had to yet introduce Baekhyun to everyone. After one of their calls they discovered about Baekhyun and so Chanyeol promised his friends to introduced them during a next visit.

After greeting, his friends moved their attention to the small man standing between Chanyeol and Yoora who was just trying to ruffle the former angel’s hair. _Even in a suit he still looks adorable_ , concluded Yoora. However Junmyeon along with Sehun, Luhan and Minseok didn’t seem to share the same thoughts. It was inevitable, Chanyeol knew. Luhan and Minseok shared a look recalling a memory of a certain winter morning.

“Chanyeol,” started Junmyeon quietly. “Is he…?”

Chanyeol exhaled. Here it was, the moment he was so afraid of. This is why he hadn’t introduced them Baekhyun earlier. Chanyeol nodded, confirming his friends’ suspicion. He moved closer to Baekhyun putting his arms on his shoulders. “Yes, it’s him. He’s the angel from the right side. I thought that you might realize it sooner because of his name, but well you didn’t…” he ceased seeing the surprised and confused faces of his friends and sister.

 _It’s time to explain everything,_ he thought.

And so Chanyeol started telling the story about how they had first met, how they had been meeting every night since and finally how the angel had decided to leave the wall to stay with Chanyeol. From time to time Baekhyun added some detail Chanyeol forgot to tell or his point of view while others just listened too stunned to interrupt.

There was a dead silence after they finished. Everybody tried to comprehend what was just said. Minseok and Luhan were first to believe the story, it perfectly explained what they had seen after all. Next was Junmyeon, after he considered it all he came to a conclusion that the story has to be true. Sehun was more hesitant, but he couldn’t deny that the small man standing here resembles the angel and that the angel disappeared, moreover on the same day as Chanyeol left the town. Jongdae wasn’t so sure about the story which had been told; nonetheless he decided to be irrational and fully trust Chanyeol. Yoora was the last one to understand, not because she was dull or anything, certainly not, but because the story was so unbelievable.

She moved to Chanyeol with a mischievous look in her eyes and mercilessly destroyed his carefully styled hair. “Yah, Park Chanyeol! How dare you tell such a beautiful story just a few moments before my wedding starts, hmm? It’s supposed to be my day.”

 

When there were just a minutes before the ceremonial supposed to start, Yoora sent them to go sit to their seats. They took Baekhyun along burying him with endless number of questions. Chanyeol was a bit worried to let the former angel be with his friends alone, he didn’t want Baekhyun to be uncomfortable. But Baekhyun just gave him a quick kiss on a cheek assuring him that it’s fine and then he left with others giving the Park siblings their time alone.

Chanyeol turned to Yoora. “So, it’s time.” he stated.

She nodded adjusting her hair and taking a last look at herself in the mirror.

“They won’t come, right?” he asked.

Yoora turned back to him, shaking her head slightly. “Mom called earlier and said that they don’t have time.” she said casually, but Chanyeol knew her good enough to see the pain she was trying to hide. He smiled at her softly offering his arm.

“Let’s get you married, big sister.”

 

The ceremony ran smoothly. Chanyeol walked her sister to the altar and hand her to the soon-to-be husband. The couple said their yes to each other and promised to stay together from now on. Baekhyun swore that he saw Junmyeon and Chanyeol trying to subtly wipe their tears as the newlyweds walked down the aisle.

The noon turned into evening. The whole time Baekhyun was engaged in a conversation with Chanyeol and his friends. He found them funny as much as amusing. Jongdae kept joking that they should get married with Minseok soon, too and Luhan made a bet with Sehun about who’s the better dancer. (Sehun was so confident to win over his boyfriend and so he was completely shocked and stunned when Luhan later that evening easily took over the dancing floor.) Baekhyun also couldn’t resist but to ask Junmyeon about Kyungsoo and plead the owner to look after the angel.

The couple was invited to their first dance. Baekhyun watched them skillfully moving on the dancing floor before he turned his head slightly to take a look at his tall boyfriend. _Maybe one day,_ he thought with a small smile. There was an applause as the couple finished their first dance and other people started to join them on the dancing floor. The former angel hesitated for a second before he got up offering his hand to Chanyeol. “Can I ask for a dance?”

Chanyeol just nodded grabbing Baekhyun’s hand and let himself being led to the dance floor. He put his hands on Baekhyun’s hips and the smaller looked up to him wrapping his arms around his neck. They started to slowly swing their bodies to the music.

“What a beautiful evening.” smiled Chanyeol.

“Yes, really beautiful.” agreed Baekhyun. “Also your friends are nice; there was no need to be so nervous before.”

“They didn’t scare you away?” chuckled Chanyeol.

“Never.” The smaller shook his head. They continued dancing in the silence doing nothing but enjoying the moment. The song turned to another one but they hadn’t even noticed being lost in each other’s eyes.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol spoke again, this time in quieter voice. Nonetheless Baekhyun could hear him clearly. “I love you.”

Baekhyun stopped to move for a second, he was taken aback by Chanyeol’s sudden declaration, but he answered. “I love you, too.”

The former angel laid his head on Chanyeol’s chest, a soft smile on his lips. They continued to swing their bodies to the slow music.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> Also merry Christmas to everyone (it's almost here, yay!).


End file.
